


Miracle

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Second Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Anne finds out some news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a little research into Richard and Anne and found that they only ever had one child so I wrote this so they have two or maybe a few more :) well i knew they only have one but i wanted to be sure. Because it was needed :)  
> Set: Episode 6/7 AU.  
> Enjoy :)

Richard POV.

I noticed Anne was ill of late only eating certain foods and having a certain fondness – this happened when she was with child. Was she again? Why had she not told me?

“Anne?” I called, I got no reply.

“Where is Anne?” I asked the servants.

“She’s out in the garden your grace.” They said.

I walked into the garden, I noticed Anne sitting in the chair.

“Anne?” I asked quietly.

“Richard.” She murmured.

“Are you well Anne?” I asked.

“No.” She said, my smile began to fade.

“The doctor came while you were out.”

“What’s wrong?” I asked her.

She moved her hands to her stomach.

“I’m with child Richard.” She said softly.

“You dont seem happy my love.” I said.

“I wasn’t sure how you’d react with Edward still growing up.....” I cut her off.

“Edward would love a little brother or sister and the father would love another.” I said, Anne began to smile.

“I’m very happy you said that Richard.” She said, I picked up her hand and kissed it.

“I will love all of our children Anne and will have as many as you can give me.”” I said.

“Truly?” she asked, I nodded.

“I think there might be two.” She said: I saw Anne smirking to herself.

I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face and neither could she; we spend the afternoon in the garden so happy and grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
